Una piedra en el camino
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de recuperarse de la pelea con Alucard, Tsukune y sus amigos vuelven a clases a la academia Yokai. Tsukune tiene nostalgia y un poco de tristeza por el sacrificio de la Moka externa, pero tendrá que vivir con eso al igual que Moka interior, quién ahora ha cambiado a ser más amable con todos. Aunque han pasado por muchas aventuras, en el primer día empieza otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy Kyubi1 y este es un fic que se me ocurrió hoy, mientras daba vueltas por mi casa. Espero que les guste, esta historia se situa al final del manga pero antes del epilogo del mismo. **

**Les diré desde ahora que será una historia corta, ya que es solo una aventura que se me ocurrió, en la que necesitaré la ayuda de un personaje inventado (OC), si no les agrada mi OC, ni modos, lo respetaré. **

**Espero que les guste y que disfruten la lectura. **

**Nota: Espero que no se me haya ido ningún error por ahí. **

* * *

**Una piedra en el camino.**

**Capítulo 1: Un cambio no viene mal, ¿o no?**

Algunas semanas han pasado desde que Aono Tsukune, con la ayuda de sus amigos, salieran victoriosos del jardín flotante, el escenario donde se enfrentó a Fairy Tale, la organización liderada por Shuzen Gyokuro, su objetivo de dominar el mundo y destruir a los seres humanos, comenzando con Japón, fueron tirados a la basura por Tsukune y sus amigos, no fue nada fácil pero así tenía que ser. Tardaron en recuperarse de las heridas físicas y mentales de la pelea y repito, no fue fácil reponerse, pero la vida es la vida, así que tuvieron que superarlo y eso les llevó más tiempo, como unos meses, así es como llegaron al cuarto semestre de la preparatoria.

Es así como Tsukune Aono debe regresar a clases, otra vez. Él no sabe lo que le espera en este semestre, la vida le ha enseñado que podría ser cualquier cosa; ¿Sería bueno o malo? Él no lo sabía pero tendría que afrontarlo cuando sucediera.

Al caminar de nuevo por ese bosque muerto, al ver de nuevo ese lago de color rojo sangre y al observar lo pesimista que se ve el cielo hoy, da la sensación de: "¡Oh, estoy en la academia Yokai!" o algo así, si es que estás feliz de ver ese paisaje, pero para Tsukune esto ya era parte de la rutina.

—"Al fin he vuelto, nada ha cambiado por aquí, hasta parece que ya soy parte de este mundo"—. Pensó para sí mismo, recordando sus primeras impresiones de aquel lugar. —"me pregunto cómo estarán todos, ¿Yukari-chan se habrá vuelto más alta?"—. Tsukune siguió haciéndose preguntas mentales hasta que entró en la academia, pues fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Tsukune—. Pasó un muchacho que lo saludó y él respondió con lo mismo. Ahora algunas personas que no conocía lo saludaban, ¿y cómo no? Tsukune era conocido por sus hazañas dentro de la academia y por algunas fuera de ella. Tsukune estaba un poco feliz por ello, sentía que podía llevarse bien con los demás, como si esta fuera una escuela normal. Tsukune siguió caminando por la escuela un poco más y se detuvo por un momento.

—"Aunque Moka exterior ya no está…"

—¡Tsukune!—. El joven giró para encontrarse con Moka interior, quién sonreía y lo saludó con la mano. —es bueno verte, Tsukune.

—Moka-san, buenos días—. Respondió con un sonrojo al verla sonreír. Era raro pero la fría Moka interior se estaba volviendo más amigable con los demás, pero en especial con él. Tsukune se ponía nostálgico porque le recordaba a la otra Moka, pero tenía que vivir con ello.

—Tsukune, necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Sí, claro—. Fue jalado contra su voluntad por Moka hacia la azotea, ella estaba ansiosa y eso no era bueno para Tsukune por una sencilla razón que él conocía bien. —"esto no es bueno, cuando Moka-san está así quiere decir que… ella quiere mi sangre".

—"Debo de aprovechar ahora que no han llegado las demás, es el primer día y no quiero perder el tiempo"—Tsukune, ha sido bastante tiempo y necesito—. Ella se acercó a su cuello de forma rápida para no darle oportunidad de huir. —solo será un poco, no te preocupes—. Y luego ensartó sus colmillos en su cuello.

—"¿No te preocupes? Ella algún día debe de saber cómo se siente que te chupen la sangre"—. Pensó después de gritar por la mordida de la vampiresa. Tsukune no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que había alguien ahí, en la azotea, puesto que habían subido de un salto y ahora observaba al chico y él estaba impresionado. —"¡Maldición! Alguien nos está viendo… solo espero que no piense mal sobre esto, ¿cómo es que Moka-san no lo notó?"

El muchacho observó la escena desde el principio, por lo que no llegó a la conclusión de que no era un beso en el cuello. Él lo había visto con sus ojos verdes desde el principio. Este joven había estado mirando al lado contrario por el que Moka y Tsukune subieron. El cabello negro de lado se movió por la corriente que sopló en ese instante.

—"Los vampiros sí que son raros"—. Moka soltó a Tsukune y sin previo aviso, las chicas saltaron a su rescate, eran Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari. El muchacho de cabello negro se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para dejar ese lugar. —"¿Por qué rayos vino tanta gente? Bueno, eso no me interesa".

A este muchacho le gustaba estar solo y al parecer, en la azotea. Era un poco más alto que Yukari pero sin superar a Kurumu, para que se den una idea de que su altura es por debajo del promedio. Su peso era ideal pues no estaba tan flaco ni estaba gordo, su apariencia era normal, excepto por su mirada de aburrido, estaba disgustado por regresar a la escuela y también porque no estaba cerca de salir de la escuela, era su tercer semestre en la escuela, justo como Kokoa. Y fue justo al mismo salón que al de ella y de nuevo estaría con los mismos compañeros, a él no le importaba, todo sería igual que antes.

Entró al salón, dejó sus cosas en la última silla de la última fila y se sentó a esperar las clases.

Cuando ya estuvieron todas las sillas ocupadas, el maestro llegó y empezó a pasar lista, empezando por el nombre de este chico.

—Nagisa Keta.

—Aquí—. Respondió el muchacho de ojos grandes y redondos, algunos estudiantes comenzaron a hablar sobre él al ser mencionado.

—¿Keta Nagisa está en nuestra clase? Je, dicen que podría ser un humano.

—Solo lo dicen por lo debilucho que es—. El muchacho solo gruñó por los comentarios.

—"¿Ya van a empezar? Maldita sea, ojala las clases pasen rápido".

Eventualmente, el maestro calló a esos estudiantes y siguió pasando lista. Kokoa se fijó unos minutos en el muchacho, ese comentario de que podría ser humano le recordó a Tsukune, aunque él ya no era humano, pero luego, eventualmente, se olvidó por completo de él y se dedicó a las clases y a platicar con unas amigas sobre trivialidades.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Nagisa pasó por desapercibido porque no hablaba con nadie, ni nadie le hablaba porque no parecía muy amigable, siempre con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo.

* * *

—¡Tsukune, otra vez juntos!—. Kurumu fue directamente a abrazar a Tsukune, pero lo que abrazó fue el aire ya que Moka lo había jalado para no ser sofocado por los pechos de Kurumu. —¡Moka! Deja de meterte en mi camino.

—Es el primer día, Kurumu, y es muy pronto para que empieces a sofocar a Tsukune con esos… pechos de vaca—. Una venita se resaltó en la frente de Kurumu mientras Moka tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Tsukune se dio cuenta de la situación e intentó calmar las cosas.

—Chicas, chicas, tranquilas. Es el primer día, no tienen por qué estar peleando.

—¿Peleando? Si esto lo fuera, Kurumu ya estaría en el piso, Tsukune.

—Moka-san, no estás ayudando—. Tsukune vio el aura de Kurumu y tomó la mano de ambas y las jaló para que fueran con él. —¡En fin! Vayamos a desayunar, ¿quieren?

—¡Sí, Tsukune!—. Kurumu sonrío y Moka también, el joven castaño se había convertido en el mediador de sus peleas matutinas sobre él, y eso era molesto pero ya empezaba a ser una costumbre. Pronto se les unieron Mizore y Yukari, además de Kokoa.

Todas compraron su desayuno, pero solo faltaron Tsukune y Moka, así que fueron juntos, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los dos se esfumaron con todo y almuerzo y las chicas tardaron en darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

Los dos fueron a la azotea, de nuevo, por idea de Moka para poder desayunar con "calma", lo que para ella era sin que las otras chicas le dieran miradas asesinas a ella y que molestarán a Tsukune de alguna forma.

—Moka-san, ¿por qué quieres que desayunemos sin todas las demás?

—Porque es más tranquilo así, además quería pasar más tiempo… eh…—. Ella se sonrojó levemente. —¡La azotea es muy reconfortante y fresca! Por eso quería desayunar aquí—. Dijo con una gota en la cabeza. —"es porque quiero estar más tiempo contigo, despistado"—. Pensó para ella misma, sin poder decirle lo que en verdad quería.

—En eso tienes razón, es muy relajante. Deberíamos… volver mañana aquí, a desayunar—. Respondió con un sonrojo y Tsukune empezó a desayunar. Pero alguien los observó desde la ventanilla de la puerta de la azotea, con su almuerzo en mano y con el ceño fruncido.

—"Lo que me faltaba, esos dos otra vez y en mi parte favorita de la academia, maldita sea"—. El muchacho tuvo que largarse de ahí, pues quería estar sin nadie.

Los siguientes dos días fueron iguales, Moka y Tsukune llegaban ahí a desayunar, precisamente al lugar favorito de Nagisa. No es que la azotea fuera suya pero a ese lugar casi no iba nadie y menos en los almuerzos, era un espacio de relajación para Nagisa pero ahora no podía desayunar y estar en paz porque esos dos estaban ahí. Nagisa ya estaba harto de lo mismo, era la tercera vez y no toleraría una cuarta porque si eso pasaba, tendría que buscar otro lugar ideal para estar en paz.

—"Maldita sea, no puedo dejar que ellos sigan aquí por más tiempo, los quitaré del camino"—. Nagisa abrió la puerta de la azotea de una patada y fue directamente hacia los chicos. Ellos notaron su presencia debido al ruido de la puerta. —¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Qué siempre van a desayunar aquí? ¿No pueden buscar otro lugar?

—¿Quién eres tú?—. Preguntó Moka, un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

—Eso no te importa—. Respondió con dureza, Moka arrugó la mirada y Tsukune podía pensar en lo que podría pasar ahora. —este es el único lugar que me encanta de esta academia del demonio y ustedes se están apoderando de este lugar, donde puedo estar tranquilo, solo y sin que nadie me moleste.

—Tranquilo, la azotea es suficientemente grande para los tres, y para más—. Dijo Tsukune. —no tienes por qué ponerte así.

—No, no lo acepto. Necesito que se vayan.

—No nos iremos y punto—. Moka y Nagisa compartieron miradas asesinas pero Nagisa sonrío.

—"No, Moka-san puede hacerle mucho daño a este chico, no puedo dejar que eso pase"

—"Todos creen que no tengo ninguna habilidad, que puedo ser un humano más y no me gusta pelear, pero esta chica se cree tan importante que me dan ganas de golpearla, aun si es una mujer"—. Nagisa se acercó a Moka lo más rápido que pudo pero Tsukune fue más rápido y le puso la mano en su frente para detener su "cabezazo" pero ese no era el objetivo. Moka quedó petrificada y con los ojos como platos al ver como los labios de Tsukune estaban unidos con los de ese chico.

—"¡No puede ser! ¡Fallé!"—. El cuerpo de Tsukune se sintió extraño y cuando ambos se separaron. —¡Aléjate, maldición!—. Tsukune le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Nagisa que lo mandó hasta la pared de una de las cúspides de la academia y la quebró por la potente fuerza de Tsukune.

—No… no puede ser…—"¡Tsukune fue besado por un hombre!"—. Moka se fue de espaldas al estilo anime y Tsukune se agarró de los cabellos por lo que había sucedido.

—¡Me besé con un hombre!—. Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras Tsukune gritaba por repugnancia, Nagisa derramaba lágrimas porque el golpe de Tsukune le había dolido mucho pero él se sentía tan fuera de lugar, veía todo mucho más grande y alto y la sangre no dejaba de salir.

—"¿Qué pasó? La cabeza me da vueltas… pero si estaba a lado de Moka-san… me siento tan extraño"—. El muchacho se levantó y se bajó de ahí como pudo, pues estaba bastante desorientado. Lo primero que hizo fue verse la cara y ahí, frente a la ventana del edificio, se vio. Vio esa cara de piel morena, esos ojos verdes y ese cabello negro. —¿¡Qué es esto?! ¿¡Qué es lo que me acaba de pasar?!

Tsukune se había convertido en Nagisa Keta… por un beso…

* * *

**¿Cómo saldrá Tsukune de esta situación? ¿Qué le pasará a su cuerpo? ¿Moka logrará descubrirlo? **

**Mi OC es un Yokai, lo aclaro desde ahora y tiene una habilidad especial que creo que ya se dieron cuenta de cuál es. Espero haber puesto bien las personalidades de los personajes y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta loca historia. Gracias por el review y por pasarse a leer esta historia, sean del país que sean. **

**En cuanto al review, no sé si este sea un medio muy explotado por los animes de tipo escolar, aunque sí que es entretenido ver a un personaje en otro cuerpo distinto al suyo. Creo que así se llega a comprender bien a una persona, solo estando en sus zapatos por un rato puedes llegar a entender como se siente en verdad o eso es lo que creo. **

**Y de eso se trata este capítulo que espero y lo disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué se siente ser tú?**

El sudor se resbalaba por su mejilla, frente a la ventana, viendo su reflejo había un rostro que acababa de conocer y que él no se podía creer. Tsukune ya había pasado por muchas cosas raras y sorprendentes y había logrado superarlas con ayuda de sus amigos, pero ¿esto? Ahora estaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo, ¿qué haría Nagisa en su cuerpo? Él no lo sabía, ni sabía su nombre.

—Esto no puede ser, cuando me besó… no creí que fuera a besarme, ¿cómo voy a recuperar mi cuerpo?—. Tsukune se limpió las lágrimas pero el dolor seguía ahí, también se limpió la sangre de su boca y empezó a andar por la academia, vio que ya casi no había nadie afuera, eso quería decir que la hora del almuerzo iba a terminar muy pronto. —"maldición, no puedo simplemente ir a buscarlo y exigir mi cuerpo, solo me metería en problemas, además de que él tiene mi cuerpo. Por ahora, fingiré ser él".

Con su plan ya hecho, si es que a eso se le puede llamar plan, Tsukune buscó su salón en la pizarra donde están los nombres de todos los alumnos, divididos por grupos. Tardó un poco pero logró encontrar su grupo, sonrío al ver que estaba en el mismo que Kokoa.

Fue hacia su salón, en ese momento ya no había tantos alumnos por ahí, el almuerzo ya había terminado, Tsukune tuvo que correr para lograr entrar a la clase, lo cual logró.

—Nagisa Keta, por poco y ya no llegas a tiempo—. Tsukune intentó sonreír pero no pudo ante lo que dijo el profesor.

—Lo siento, sensei.

—Solo trata de llegar temprano la próxima vez, pasa y toma asiento.

—"se llama Nagisa Keta, bien"—. Nagisa fue al único lugar vacío: hasta atrás, cerca de la ventana. Se sentó y sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Durante la clase, Tsukune se dio cuenta de que nadie le hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraban, es como si no existiera. Él se sintió mal por Nagisa, pero no había ni un nudo en la garganta, no había un mal sentimiento en su cuerpo ni ninguna manifestación de ello, estaba tan calmado como el agua. —"creo que Nagisa no tiene ningún amigo y aunque yo me siento mal, es como si esto fuera normal"—. Pero Tsukune era Tsukune, él se sentía incómodo porque no podía hablar con nadie, sentía esa sensación de que era incorrecto y no conocía a nadie a excepción de Kokoa, pero hablarle ahora sería un movimiento arriesgado, sobre todo porque se trataba de Kokoa, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Pasaron más clases, Tsukune tomó nota de todo, intentó participar pero el cuerpo de Nagisa ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo, así que no estiraba completamente la mano. Ni siquiera los maestros lo notaban y podía escuchar cuando hablaban a sus espaldas de él; rumores de que tal vez él era un humano debido a lo débil que era y que de seguro no iría al partido de quemados de hoy, fingiendo que se sentía mal.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Tsukune decidió ir y jugar el partido de quemados. Se decidieron equipos pero él fue el último en ser escogido y lo que fue peor, Tsukune se dio cuenta de que Nagisa no tenía reflejo alguno y que todos los del equipo contrario le apuntaron a él y le lanzaron múltiples balones para quemarlo. Tsukune terminó retirándose y se sentó en una banca, observando como todos jugaban.

—"esto sí que es triste. Nagisa no tiene ningún amigo y nadie quiere hablar con él y ahora entiendo porque no quiere hacer este tipo de actividades, es un blanco fácil".

Miró al cielo, pesimista como siempre y se sintió como lo que veía, aunque en calma. Con el cuerpo actual, no tendría oportunidad de tan siquiera tocarle un cabello a Nagisa, en su cuerpo. Y esa deducción se afirmó todavía más cuando al final del día, después de tantas clases y después de hacer la tarea, se fue a desplomar a su dormitorio, totalmente cansado. Tsukune no lo estaba pero el cuerpo de Nagisa no tenía nada de resistencia, se cansaba fácilmente.

—Pensé que después de clases podría ir por mi verdadero cuerpo, pero ya estoy cansado, ahora entiendo porque nunca entra a gimnasia desde el anterior semestre. Incluso Mizore-chan es más sociable que él—. Tsukune quería saber cómo estaba Nagisa ahora, fue a tomarse un baño y decidió que iría a visitarlo para convencerlo de devolverle su cuerpo, quién sabe lo que había hecho hoy con él y qué había pasado.

* * *

El día de Nagisa en el cuerpo de Tsukune fue toda una sorpresa y diferente a todo lo que él acostumbraba. Inició desde la azotea, donde Moka seguía en estado de shock pero estaba claramente enojada.

—"maldita sea, ¿Cómo pude haber fallado?"—. Nagisa sintió un aura muy potente y volteo a ver a Moka, él se sintió un poco intimidado por ello.

—No puedo creerlo… esto no puede ser.

—Oye, tranquila. Yo también estoy enojado pero debemos de… volver a clases—. Dijo un poco nervioso. —"ella podría matarme, debo mantener mi cuerpo a salvo. Planeaba golpearla una vez que estuviera en su cuerpo y después volver al mío pero parece que eso no podrá ser posible"—. Moka se calmó y Tsukune suspiró aliviado.

—Creo que tienes razón, terminemos con esto y volvamos—. Y así lo hicieron, ya les faltaba muy poco pero entonces, al puerta se volvió a abrir de porrazo, Mizore y Kurumu entraron en escena.

—"¿y ahora qué?"—. Pensó Nagisa.

—¡Moka! Esto es suficiente, ¡no puedes dejarnos atrás como si nada!

—Es verdad, Moka. Solo nos has estado viendo la cara en estos tres días. Tsukune no puede estar siempre contigo.

—Cierto, cierto—. Kurumu también estuvo de acuerdo con esa declaración.

—¿Y desde cuándo debo pedir permiso a ustedes para estar con Tsukune?—. Dijo Moka con el ceño fruncido, Kurumu palideció pero luego se transformó en su verdadera forma al igual que Mizore convirtió sus manos en hielo.

—"¿Van a pelear? ¿Acaso ellas tres están enamoradas de él?"—. Nagisa se sintió extraño, era una buena sensación el que tres chicas se pelearan por estar con él. Kurumu y Mizore no tuvieron oportunidad contra Moka y quedaron derrotadas fácilmente.

—Conozcan su lugar—. Nagisa presenció todo eso e hizo una mueca de espantó al ver lo fácil que resultó para ella derrotarlas con solo una patada a cada una. Moka tenía una sonrisa algo arrogante y Nagisa recordó lo mucho que odiaba a ese tipo de personas, se acercó a ellas dos. —vámonos, Tsukune. Llegaremos tarde y…

—¿Están bien?—. Tsukune ayudó a Kurumu y Mizore a levantarse, Tsukune había sonreído sin esfuerzo alguno, algo que Nagisa no podía hacer tan fácilmente.

—"¿Pero por qué?"—. Moka no entendía lo que veía, Tsukune no hacía eso usualmente, normalmente dejaba que ellas se pelearan puesto que no era nada serio y no se preocupaba tanto por ellas. Eso era raro.

—¡Oh, Tsukune!—. Kurumu lo abrazó con fuerza contra sus pechos, Nagisa se sintió en el cielo ante este acto y en vez de no corresponder, como Tsukune usualmente haría, él la abrazó también de forma instintiva. Kurumu se sonrojo ante este acto y Mizore se sintió celosa por ello, Moka no daba crédito a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos rojos.

—"Que grandes son los pechos de esta chica… no quiero separarme de ella, no me importaría morir ahora si es asfixiado por estos pechos tan increíbles"—. Pero una Kunai de hielo se enterró en su cabeza y Kurumu soltó a Tsukune, luego la mujer de hielo se acercó a él para abrazarlo también y tener un poco de cariño de parte de Tsukune.

—Tsukune, vamos a hacer bebés.

—¿¡Qué?!—. Gritó Tsukune y se dejó abrazar por ella, aunque sentía algo de frío al tan solo estar cerca de ella. —"¡Este chico tiene toda una poligamia! Que suerte tiene al estar rodeado de mujeres, a mí ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra. Fingiré ser Tsukune por ahora, él se puede quedar con mi cuerpo si quiere, no tendré otra oportunidad como esta en toda mi vida, aunque sea solo un día, quiero saber que se siente ser tú; rodeado de estas chicas, con el respeto de todos, con este poder"—. Tsukune alejó a Mizore con delicadeza y le sacó la Kunai a Kurumu además de que la ayudó a levantarse.

—Creo que no deberían de estar peleando todo el tiempo, después de todo somos… amigos—. Tsukune sonrío a las dos pero dentro de él se sentía raro al decir la palabra "amigos", pues nunca lo mencionaba, él no tenía ningún amigo y nunca hubiera pensado en tener un amigo del sexo opuesto pero ahora que lo dijo por primera vez, se sentía extraño. —debemos volver a clases, la hora del almuerzo casi acaba.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

Ellos fueron hacia su salón, en los pasillos se encontraron con Yukari, ella tomó del brazo a Tsukune y caminó a su lado de esa forma.

—"¿También una niña? Y además es la más inteligente de la escuela, Yukari Sendo".

Nagisa se sintió el rey de la escuela por unos instantes y al pasar las clases, se dio cuenta de que Moka, a quién quería golpear, le ayudó con una sonrisa en Matemáticas, pues había un año entero de diferencia entre él y Tsukune. También participó en clase, algo que nunca hacía y aunque falló en la respuesta, no se sintió mal porque nadie se burló de él, aunque Yukari lo regañó por haber fallado en algo tan sencillo y Kurumu lo defendía de todo, era como su guardia personal o algo así. También estaba en un club, algo nuevo puesto que Nagisa no estaba en ninguno. También era divertido estar con ellas, le daban risa las bromas de Moka cuando hacía enfadar a Kurumu y se reía en voz alta. Al final de clases, Tsukune se despidió de todas y se fue a su dormitorio.

—Vaya vida, creo que es la primera vez que sonreí tantas veces—. Nagisa se tiró en la cama y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan, Moka-san, Mizore-chan, más vale que las nombre como son, si empiezan a sospechar que no soy Tsukune, podrían llegar a matarme, no creo que pueda vencer a ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera por separado.

Nagisa se quedó dormido y para cuando Tsukune llegó, él ya llevaba tiempo dormido. Tsukune lo contempló un rato y pensó en que si Nagisa estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo era porque había pasado cosas buenas, así que retiró por la ventana.

—"mañana… solo hasta mañana, Nagisa Keta".


	3. Nota

**Nota de autor.**

Creo que esto ya lo había comentado en otra historia, pero pondré esto en todas las que tenga y que no estén completas.

No creí que llegaría a tanto pero dadas las circunstancias y mis capacidades y obligaciones y demás situaciones y aspectos de mi vida que no puedo cambiar ahora, les tengo que decir lo que va a pasar.

Estoy a meses de presentar mi examen de admisión a la universidad, no creo que por mí mismo pueda pasar, me tocaron maestros que no enseñaron bien, que no enseñaban, que no llegaban y no es que viva en el país con pero educación del mundo, pero vivo en México y aquí hay que, como comúnmente se dice en mi país (y de forma algo grosera), hay que partirse la madre para poder lograr lo que quieres. Por eso me inscribí a un curso, eso me deja sin tiempo entre semana, los fines de semana son para hacer toda la tarea que me dejen y para adelantar las que son para otros días, porque con el curso no tengo tiempo entre semana más que para hacer mis necesidades básicas (comer, bañarse, etc.) y las obligaciones escolares.

Les seré completamente sincero: el 1 de marzo, ya no tenía ropa interior que usar, porque no me había dado tiempo ni ganas de lavar mi ropa, porque en los fines de semana quiero tener tiempo para mí y para escribir, pero apenas y es posible hacer eso, bueno, en algunos días si puedo pero en otros definitivamente no. Ya se imaginaran como está mi cuarto ahorita.

Lo siento por todos aquellos que quieren continuación de alguna de mis historias, pero no puedo partirme en dos, no puedo hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo. Tampoco soy tan organizado ni tan matado para desvelarme una noche escribiendo porque eso me afecta o estar haciendo tarea cuando hay tiempo mañana, solo por querer tener tiempo más para mí, esto tal vez sea confuso de entender, pero espero lo hagan.

Lamento todo esto, no puedo escribir ahora, cuando ya tenga la prueba de que estoy aceptado en una universidad, entonces podré festejar y decir que todo valió la pena y entonces escribiré todo lo que quiera, pero por ahora, no haré nada de eso.

Escribir me encanta, no escribir es algo que me va a costar, pero debo estudiar, eso no lo puedo mandar al diablo, puedo sacrificar lo que me gusta, puedo sacrificar mi tiempo libre pero la escuela no.

Volveré a escribir después de mucho, pero esta es mi decisión.

Gracias por su atención, gracias por los que me han leído, gracias por todo lo que han dicho, gracias por leerme y gracias por seguir haciéndolo hasta hoy.

Espero nos volvamos a leer, pero por ahora diré adiós, fanfiction.

Hasta nuevo aviso, Kyubi1


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Es bueno volver a escribir mis historias para todos ustedes, espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque esta historia no sea muy leída en verdad espero que los que la lean les guste y lo dsifruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No quiero dejar de ser yo.**

¿Hay alguna forma de definirnos a nosotros mismos con pocas palabras? La esencia de las personas vendría siendo lo más importante en una persona, solo conociendo la esencia de alguien puedes diferenciarla de otra sin importar que tan parecido sea de otra. La esencia de una persona es su alma, pero eso también es difícil de definir, de hecho, algunos creen que eso no existe y que la esencia de las personas por individual es imposible de determinar.

Tsukune Aono es una de las tantas personas que existen en el mundo, pero él por sí mismo es especial, incluso si ahora no está en su cuerpo. Después de ir a ver el estado de su propio cuerpo, lo pudo notar: su nuevo huésped estaba a gusto con su cuerpo, se le notaba al estar dormido, una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro era la prueba de esa aseveración.

Teniendo esa escena, Tsukune tomó otra de sus acciones nobles como comúnmente se conocen y se fue de ahí, pensó en el mañana, hoy sería el único día en el que Nagisa Keta estaría en su cuerpo.

Fue a su dormitorio, era normal para un chico de su edad; estaba desarreglado, con restos de comida en la cocina, platos sin lavar, la cama distendida.

—Este lugar en verdad está mal cuidado—. Tsukune empezó a arreglar el lugar, tomándolo como un favor. Pero la realidad era otra, mientras limpiaba, recordaba los acontecimientos de hoy, también recordó a Moka externa, con quién tenía sesiones nocturnas de verse a los ojos por largo tiempo, también a veces hablaban, también recordó la sesiones de entrenamiento con Moka interna, era pasar el rato juntos, aunque de distinta forma. —"Moka-san, no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti… incluso ahora".

Los recuerdos viven en nosotros, Tsukune no estaba solo pero le faltaba algo, más bien alguien. El muchacho que salvó a la humanidad, desde hace algún tiempo, siguió con esas heridas que luego se convirtieron en cicatrices emocionales y él pensaba mucho en si no pudo ser de otra manera, si no había alguna otra alternativa y se culpaba de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder haberlo evitado.

—"Lo siento, Moka-san".

Y no podía evitar el disculparse por una persona que no estaba ahí, aunque él así quería pensarlo, se sentía agobiado y quería regresar a cuando se conocieron, a esos momentos en los que disfrutaban estar juntos, en los que tenía muchos problemas, en los que era débil y miedoso, pero por lo menos estaba con ella y con todos y lo mejor es que no había nadie apuntando por sus vidas. Como extrañaba esos días; sencillos y sin cambio notorio. Ahora ya quedaban muy atrás, pero el sentimiento aún vivo y fuerte.

_Después de todo, ¿estás bien? Hoy estoy muy contenta, esta primavera, ¡la academia Yokai abre de nuevo! Ha pasado más de medio año desde el alboroto anterior que hizo cerrar la escuela. ¡Me he sentido muy sola sin verte, Tsukune! _

_He estado anhelando este momento… date prisa, quiero verte pronto. _

_Moka. _

Tsukune no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al recordar eso.

—Yo también quiero verte… Moka-san.

_Estamos juntos todos en la misma clase, este destino es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y nosotros protegeremos a Tsukune, sin importar nada. _

Los recuerdos de sus amigas estaban muy presentes, incluso si él no estaba en su cuerpo. Él apretó los puños y después de acabar con todo lo que hizo de aseo, fue hacia su habitación.

—"Ahora es mi turno de protegerlas, no quiero perder a nadie más y no dejaré que eso suceda, pero para eso necesito mi cuerpo de vuelta. No puedo esperar más".

Tsukune, aun con el uniforme escolar fue hacia su habitación, la puerta no tenía seguro y entró, todo estaba oscuro, pues Nagisa estaba dormido la última vez que lo vio. Fue hacia la cama y se acercó para besarlo pero de un movimiento sencillo, fue lanzado por la ventana, quebrándola y saliendo afuera de la habitación.

—Sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano, Tsukune—. Dijo Nagisa desde el cuerpo de Tsukune, aun con el uniforme de la escuela, salió de su habitación de un salto. Tsukune se levantó con decisión, aunque le dolió la caída. Algunos pedazos de cristal se ensartaron en su cuerpo.

—Nagisa Keta. Creo que no hace falta decirlo pero, ¡quiero mi cuerpo de regreso!

—Sí, lo sé. Lamentablemente eso no va a pasar—. Tsukune dio dos pasos adelante, Nagisa se mantuvo con una mirada de duda. —Planeaba regresarte tu cuerpo, en serio. Pero viví tu vida unas horas y me gustó, nadie me había tratado como tus amigas lo hicieron, ellas te adoran y ahora me adoran a mí. Ahora que he probado eso, ya no quiero estar solo.

—Te entiendo, he estado en tu cuerpo y he vivido lo que tú has vivido, sé cómo te sientes, Nagisa—. Nagisa (Tsukune) lo miró con compasión pero se mantuvo en su misma posición. —Sé que no tienes ningún amigo, también sé que nadie te habla y me imagino lo duro que ha sido eso para ti, ¡pero lo que quieres hacer está mal!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo en usar mis poderes para mí? Es para eso que se me fueron dados, Tsukune—. Tsukune frunció el ceño y adoptó una guardia básica. —No voy a dejar tu cuerpo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Deberías usar tu poder para ayudar a otros, no para perjudicar a las personas—. Tsukune dio una carcajada.

—Realmente no sabes nada, alguien como tú que tuvo a una amiga desde el primer día de clases no podría entender como me siento, ¡tú no sabes nada! Así que no hables—. Nagisa abrió los ojos al escuchar sobre eso, hace unos momentos estaba pensando en Moka externa.

Nagisa fue a golpear a Tsukune pero fue detenido con una sola mano, atacó con la otra pero igual fue atrapada, Nagisa utilizó sus dos piernas para golpearlo en su estómago y poder soltarse pero ni siquiera pudo mover a Tsukune.

—"Esto es malo, no puedo hacerle nada, no poseo nada de fuerza en este cuerpo"—. Nagisa fue tomado de su camisa y de un golpe fue mandado a 10 metros de distancia de Tsukune. El cuerpo de Nagisa rodó por el suelo, se raspó los brazos, la sangre salió de su boca y quedó todo sucio de su ropa.

—"Increíble, este cuerpo es muy poderoso, estoy seguro que puedo derrotar a quién sea"—. Tsukune caminó hacia donde quedó Nagisa. —Ahora ves la diferencia entre tu cuerpo y el mío, aunque ahora estoy en el tuyo. Es realmente increíble, no necesito regresar a mi cuerpo. Y espero que por tu bien no me busques pelea, o realmente vas a hacer que te mate.

Nagisa respiraba con dificultad, la sangre seguía saliendo pero él seguía moviéndose, se levantó con dificultad.

—Si quieres tener amigos, ábrete a la gente. Si quieres ser más fuerte, entrena todos los días. Si quieres ser mejor, ¡esfuérzate más!—. Nagisa alzó la mirada y mientras hablaba, la sangre salía de su boca. — ¡Pero no le robes la vida a otras personas solo para tu beneficio! Si quieres algo, debes luchar por ello y si tienes una habilidad en especial, ¡úsala para ayudar a otros!—. El aura de Nagisa se elevó alto, esas palabras no le agradaron a Nagisa en el cuerpo de Tsukune, era la pura verdad y eso dolía.

—"Habla por ti que tienes amigos que te ayudaron en todo, incluso te mimaron, habla por ti cuando digas esas tonterías, ¡no soy igual! No tengo lo que tú tienes, tú solo sabes hablar"— ¡Aléjate!—. Tsukune dio un golpe en la quijada de Nagisa, él apenas y pudo bloquear el ataque pero su defensa fue rota por la fuerza y velocidad del puñetazo, por lo que se elevó en el aire y escupió sangre de la boca, además de que su mandíbula se quebró.

—"Nagisa Keta… tú nunca entenderás con las palabras"—. El cuerpo de Nagisa quedó en el suelo, con la mirada hacia el cielo, intentó hablar pero no podía debido al dolor.

Tsukune, por su parte, apretó los puños y se fue de ahí, no regresó a su habitación. Pasó un tiempo y Nagisa creyó que se desmayaría ahí, pero luchó para moverse, aunque el mínimo movimiento le causaba un dolor terrible, las lágrimas salieron solas.

—"Maldición… tengo que ir a la enfermería, pero dudo que alguien me ayude"—. El joven se quedó observando el cielo oscuro, ya era de noche y realmente no esperaba ayuda alguna.

Pasaron unos minutos, el dolor se volvió superior y Nagisa solo podía aguantarlo, hasta que vio una cara conocida; de piel blanca, con ojos azules y con ese cabello morado.

—"Mizore-chan".

—Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado?—. Nagisa intentó hablar pero no pudo, solo salieron quejidos de dolor. —Eso se ve mal—. Nagisa le agarró el brazo.

—"Ayúdame, ¡por supuesto que está mal!".

—"No puedo dejarlo aquí, yo quería espiar a Tsukune pero parece que no podrá ser posible, justo cuando parece ser que se ha fijado en mí"— No te muevas, te ayudaré.

Mizore congeló su mandíbula, así sería menos el dolor y podría moverse. Lo ayudó a levantarse y también a andar. Mizore pensó en Tsukune a lo largo del trayecto pero también pensó en la persona que iba a su lado: ¿acaso los días tranquilos habían terminado? Ella no podría determinarlo ahora, pero esto parecía ser solo el inicio de otro problema.


	5. Chapter 4

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, bievenidos a otro capítulo más de esta historia, que esta camino a terminar. Creo que dije desde el principio que esta es solo una historia corta, una pequeña idea que quería desarrollar.**

**Importante leer: ¡Mi examen de admisión ya tuvo lugar! Afortunadamente, estoy seguro que me fue bien y no quiero asegurar nada, pero creo que sí quedaré en la universidad, espero en verdad que sí porque me esforcé mucho. **

**Así que ahora, vuelvo a fanfiction a escribir como antes y estoy de vacaciones, así que cualquier día habrá continuación. **

**Hoy hay 2x1 en mis fics, el 9 de Junio también habrá 2x1, actualizaré un fic en español y el otro en inglés. **

**Sin más que decir, espero les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Medidas drásticas.**

Con la ayuda de Mizore, Nagisa (Tsukune) pudo llegar a salvo al hospital de la academia. Fue atendido inmediatamente pero se le ordenó quedarse ahí hasta el día de mañana. Mizore se despidió de él con la mano y se fue, Tsukune se sintió realmente mal, ella no tenía idea de que él era Tsukune.

Después de que la enfermera lo dejara solo, él no quería dormir, seguía pensando en su situación. ¿Cómo podría derrotar a Nagisa en su cuerpo? No tenía ni una oportunidad, realmente solo necesitaba besarlo, pero eso no sería fácil.

Él se conocía, no importaba la estrategia, sin el poder suficiente, no podría regresar a su cuerpo. Tsukune empezó a reflexionar sobre Nagisa, se sentía tan solo en su cuerpo, tan abandonado.

—"¿Cómo puedes vivir así? Sin hablar con nadie, sin contarle nada a nadie"—. Tsukune pensó en sí mismo, de seguro así hubiera sido él si Moka no hubiera aparecido. Gracias a ella, nunca estuvo solo en la academia Yokai. —"Moka-san… es todo gracias a ti"—. El rostro sonriente de Moka llegó a su mente, invadiéndolo de nostalgia. De pronto le llegó una idea algo descabellada: —"¡Eso es! Tal vez aun pueda cambiar de cuerpos con otra persona, podría cambiar de cuerpo con Moka-san y regresar al mío, eso estaría bien"—. Nagisa sonrío, pero luego de un momento, negó con la cabeza. —"No, es demasiado arriesgado. Moka-san podría matarme y decirle la verdad… ella no me creería, después de todo, estoy en el cuerpo de Nagisa".

Nagisa pensó en sus demás amigos, pero considerando que su rival era su verdadero cuerpo, podría no conseguir su objetivo, después de todo, él mismo sabía lo fuerte que en verdad era. La única opción era Moka, pero esto representaba, tal vez, un problema mayor. ¿Cómo podría ocupar su cuerpo sin luchar? Moka siempre estaba alerta, ¿cómo podría engañarla? Ahora, Moka es mucho más fuerte y no podría ser engañada.

Nagisa se sonrojó al pensar en Moka.

—"Tendré que robarle un beso a Moka-san. Aunque ya la he besado antes pero… no fue a ella"—. Pensó al recordar el beso que él y la Moka externa compartieron. Se tapó con la sábana aun con las mejillas rojas. —"No quiero hacer eso, no es correcto, pero… si no lo hago, Nagisa se quedará con mi cuerpo para siempre. No puedo dejar que eso suceda"—. Él sabía exactamente lo que significaba, en su condición, ir en contra de la actual Moka. Su única arma dependía del Youki y de su valor, de ahí, él no tenía ninguna otra cosa a su favor. —"No tengo opción".

* * *

Eso lo decidió con firmeza. Al día siguiente, al tener una hora libre y antes de que iniciaran las clases de Moka, Nagisa buscó a Moka por todos lados hasta que la encontró saliendo del baño. Ella no notó su presencia, por lo que salió del edificio para irse a su salón, en otra parte de la academia.

—"Debo parecer Nagisa, aunque no lo sea"—. Tomó un poco de aire y fue hacia Moka. — ¡Detente, Akashiya Moka!—. Ella se detuvo y giró medio cuerpo para verle con una mirada seria.

— ¿Qué quieres?—"Este chico… es el mismo de esa vez, en la azotea".

—Yo…—"¡Bésame! No, no puedo decirle eso. Cierto, debo estar enojado, justo como Nagisa aquella vez".

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? Entonces, me voy.

— ¡Espera! No pienses en huir… vampira. No he olvidado lo que me hicieron, ¡me quitaron mi lugar favorito!

— ¿Eso?—. Ella se giró completamente esta vez hacia él. —La azotea es de todos. ¿Vas a hacer un lloriqueo por eso? Espero que no—. Ella frunció el ceño y a Nagisa le entró una sensación de terror. —"Tsukune actuó antes que yo, pero veo que no fue suficiente. No me extraña, Tsukune es demasiado amable. Pero no será igual esta vez".

—"¿Es esto lo que sienten los demás cuando Moka-san se prepara para pelear? Incluso las manos me tiemblan ante este poder"—. Nagisa no tuvo más opción que retroceder.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?—. La energía de Moka era poderosa y el impacto que tenía en Nagisa era de terror y de impotencia. Pero tenía que moverse, si no lo hacía, nunca tendría la oportunidad de regresar a su cuerpo.

—"Lo siento, Moka-san"—. Nagisa miró hacia el piso pero incendió su energía y se manifestó en un aura morada que rodeó su cuerpo, de esta forma, anuló esa sensación de terror. —Eso no me asusta, Moka Akashiya. Vine dispuesto… ¡A lo que sea!

Nagisa corrió rápido y le dio un golpe en la cara, pero fue detenido con la mano de Moka. Intentó con una patada, pero Moka usó su pierna para bloquearlo. Nagisa intentó con más combinaciones de golpes y patadas, pero Moka no hizo mucho esfuerzo para bloquearlos todos. Moka dio una patada rápida pero Nagisa la bloqueó con sus dos brazos.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero… no tienes tanta fuerza—. Moka sonrío de lado y lo empujó con su pierna, con eso mandó a Nagisa lejos de ella a cinco metros de distancia, dejándole las marcas de su zapato en sus brazos.

—"Usé toda mi fuerza, pero Moka-san es demasiado fuerte y ni siquiera está peleando en serio"—. Nagisa concentró su Youki en todo su cuerpo y corrió a una velocidad superior a la de antes pero su brazo fue detenido por Moka y ella lo estrelló contra el piso. — ¡No!

—Reconoce tu lugar—. Moka le dio una patada en sus costillas y lo mandó hasta un árbol que al impacto, montones de hojas cayeron. —No vuelvas a molestarme o será peor.

Nagisa escupió sangre y se agarró las costillas, pero se levantó de nuevo. Moka le había dado la espalda, pero esquivó justo a tiempo la patada de Nagisa, quebró el piso con eso.

—No te vayas… no hemos acabado con esto—. El joven hizo enloquecer el aire y su cabello también.

—"¿Tanto me odia? Está manifestando toda su Youki, eso solo le causará problemas después; quedará exhausto y ni siquiera podrá moverse, incluso podría pasarle algo peor".

— ¡No dejaré que te vayas!—. Esta vez, Nagisa desapareció y apareció detrás de Moka para golpearla pero antes de hacer contacto, Moka desapareció ante sus ojos. — ¡Maldición!

—No puedes alcanzarme con eso. Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

— ¡No puedo rendirme!—. El muchacho intentó con toda clase de golpes, pero de un rodillazo, Moka lo levantó un poco. —"Es inútil… Moka-san va a romperme los huesos"—. Moka lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, ella saltó y le metió una patada en la cara que lo mandó hacia el piso, agrietándolo.

Moka fue a revisar su cuerpo para ver si estaba vivo, lo encontró inconsciente y con sangre aun en la boca, un pequeño charco se encontraba a su lado. Moka suspiró.

—No me dejaste opción—. Ella iba a levantarlo pero Nagisa se levantó como si fuera un zombi, ella se alejó rápido. — ¿Qué?

La sangre se resbaló de la boca del joven de cabello negro y Moka observó sorprendida como los ojos de Nagisa ya no presentaban luz, pero él se movió hacia ella.

—"Está noqueado… lo único que lo mantiene en pie es su propia voluntad. Nunca imaginé que habría alguien así en segundo año". —Me has sorprendido, pero no puedo dejar que sigas así—. Moka le dio un golpe en su estómago, en ese momento, Nagisa le abrazó con toda sus fuerzas. Moka optó por un cabezazo para dejarlo fuera de combate de una vez por todas, pero al momento de hacer eso, se dio un beso con Nagisa, en cuestión de segundos, los dos intercambiaron de cuerpos.

—"¿Por qué me estoy viendo a mí misma? ¿¡Por qué siento tanto dolor?!"—. Nagisa cayó al piso, sin fuerzas. Observó a Moka con la mirada pérdida pero luego le vio parpadear.

—"¡Funcionó!". —Lo siento, Moka.

—"¿¡Qué está pasando?!"

—Te pagaré esto cuando pueda. Pero por ahora, debo irme—. Moka cargó a Nagisa y corrió hasta la enfermería para dejarlo ahí para curar sus heridas. — ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez!

Y sin más que decir, dejando a Nagisa (Moka) con las palabras en la boca, Moka (Tsukune) salió de la enfermería para encontrarse con su cuerpo y saldar cuentas con Nagisa.

**¡La hora del segundo round se aproxima!**


End file.
